


Fly Me to the Moon

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [150]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dorks in Love, Songfic, fly me to the moon, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Wil wants to have a fun, nostalgic night on their anniversary. Dark's a little reluctant. Wil has his ways to persuade.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: The Ego Manor [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 19
Kudos: 162





	Fly Me to the Moon

Dark sat at his desk in his room, smiling softly to himself as he filled out some paperwork. It was his and Wil’s anniversary today. Not their wedding anniversary, but the day they first met, fifty-seven years ago. Or rather, the day _Wil_ thought they first met. But it was special all the same.

He couldn’t help but smile wider when Wil suddenly appeared sitting in his lap, forcing Dark away from his work in favor of paying attention to his husband. Wil leaned forward, locking his arms loosely around Dark’s neck as they kissed, Dark humming and smiling into it, his hands coming up to settle on Wil’s hips. When they broke apart, Wil was grinning, and Dark rolled his eyes affectionately. “Good evening to you, too, my love.”

Wil winked, and pressed their foreheads together. “Happy anniversary, Dark.”

Dark closed his eyes, humming softly. “Happy anniversary, Wil.”

Wil bounced in his lap a bit, and pulled back. “You should come to a club with me again!”

Dark immediately flushed dark grey. “I’d rather not, that was a one-time thing and _decades_ ago, it’s…not really my scene.”

“Oh I know that.” Wil pressed a kiss to Dark’s forehead. “But I know a quieter one. I _promise_ you’ll have fun. Please?”

Dark’s aura rolled behind him as he averted his eyes. “I don’t know, Wil…”

Something sparked in Wil’s eyes, and he slid off Dark’s lap, sauntering over to the record player on the nightstand. “Then I’ll just convince you! I doubt it’ll be too hard!”

Dark snorted, rolling his eyes again, though he promptly flushed grey again as Wil set the record on the player, and music filled his room. Wil spun on his heel, grinning broadly as he swayed his hips, _sashaying_ back over to Dark. “Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars!” He grabbed Dark’s hands, pulling him to his feet and into the room. “Let me see what spring is like on – a-Jupitar and Mars! In other words –” He laced their fingers together, grinning cheekily. “– hold my hand. In other words –” He pecked Dark’s lips, causing his blush to deepen. “– baby, kiss me.”

Dark laughed a little, face tilted to the ground and eyes trained on the floor, smiling shyly. “Wil –”

Wil pressed a finger to Dark’s lips, rapidly shifting his grip on him so one hand was on Dark’s waist, and Dark’s hand not held by Wil instinctively came up to rest on his shoulder as Wil spun them around, guiding Dark into a dance. “Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more!” He pressed their foreheads together again, swaying together. “You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words –” He pulled back, tapping Dark on the nose. “– please be true! In other words –” Wil leaned in close, practically purring in Dark’s ear with his strange, endearing slurred accent. “– I love you.”

Dark laughed, properly, and at last lifted his head to face Wil as he finally started to join more enthusiastically into the dance. Wil _beamed_ , spinning them both around again and humming enthusiastically along to the instrumentals as he and Dark danced. It was fun, a little dorky, and more than a little old-fashioned, and Wil even _more_ enthusiastically belted out the words when the time came, Dark laughing underneath him.

“Fill my heart with song, let me sing for ever more! You are all I long for, all I worship – and adore!” The dance was slowly speeding up, but neither cared, lost in the music. “In other words! Please be true!” Wil twirled Dark in a spin as he held out the note, pulling him back to his chest when Dark was _thoroughly_ dizzy. “In other words… _in_ other words!” He grinned broadly, winking at Dark again. “I love –” He tapped Dark’s nose twice in time with the music. “– _you!_ ”

Dark burst into giggles, holding Wil close as the music cut out, and burying his face in his shoulder. Wil laughed, holding Dark just as tight. “That was fun!”

Dark giggled again. “Yes, yes it was.”

“You know, a club is just like that.”

Dark snorted, and pulled back. “Fine, yes, I get it.” He smiled, still a little shy, but sincere. “I’ll go out with you. Just this _one_ time, Wil.”

Wil _squealed_ , clapping his hands happily, and bounced away, tearing through his dresser. “ _Thank you thank you thank you!_ I have to pick out an outfit, I should have that old pink thing lying around here somewhere –” He spun around abruptly, glancing up and down at Dark. “Dark, sweetheart, you know I _love_ your suits, but you will be _severely_ out of place of you show up in that. Come here! I’ve got just the thing for you, here –”

He shoved a pile of clothes into Dark’s arms, and Dark laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Thought this out, have you?”

Wil pulled him into a kiss, humming into it. “You have _no idea_.” He bounced on the balls of his feet, and shoved at Dark’s chest a little. “Now get changed!” He waggled his eyebrows. “We have some dancing to do!” Dark burst into more laughter, but obeyed, leaving Wil to sort through his own wardrobe.

They didn’t come home that night, happy to dance through to dawn, with nothing but each other and the music as time reversed for a few short hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody! Some things about the coming year:  
> \- I'm not gonna do any of the birthday/holidays stories this year. Well, not go out of my way at least. If they fall on a Wednesday/Sunday, great! I'll write something! But if not, oh well. Sorry, I just don't have the creative ability to deal with that.  
> \- I do indeed plan on ending the series later this year, with me heading off to college and all that, doubt I'll have the time to keep it up.
> 
> So yes, these are a thing, but hey! I'm still around for the time being, with some Silver and Chase content Sunday!


End file.
